leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP140
}} Historical Mystery Tour! (Japanese: ネイティ、 ネイティオ。。。不思議な森！ , ... Mysterious Forest!) is the 140th episode of the , and the 606th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 27, 2009 and in the United States on January 16, 2010. Blurb As the Twinleaf Festival winds down, our heroes encounter a Natu and a Xatu, who provide them with a mysterious and puzzling adventure they’ll never forget! Coming to the close of the Twinleaf Festival, our heroes are enjoying some of the many treats it offers when they run into their old friend Barry, who challenges Ash to a battle right away. But Barry suddenly notices a Xatu overhead and takes off, with Ash and Misty following. Soon everyone (minus a very bored Brock, who has volunteered to man one of the booths to cover for a sick attendant) comes across a strange circus tent, and they’re all invited inside. Suddenly, a blinding light causes Ash and his friends to lose consciousness. Upon awakening, they realize they’ve become separated from one another, and they’re surrounded by seemingly gigantic Pokémon! Meanwhile, Team Rocket is manning the Goldeen Scoop Game booth at the festival, and a stranger threatens to win every Goldeen in stock! But James comes to the rescue, as his younger years’ training in the Goldeen Scoop Game allows him to defeat the stranger and keep the Goldeen for other customers. When our heroes are finally reunited, they begin to think that the mysterious Natu might hold some answers to their strange experiences of late. After defeating a gigantic Camerupt, they all find themselves back to normal size. They run into Barry’s dad, Palmer, who attempts to explain some of the mysteries of the past, present, and future, although Barry is more confused than ever. We leave our heroes as they ponder the fascinating things Palmer has told them! Plot , , and are walking with Johanna and are enjoying the Twinleaf Festival. Suddenly runs into Ash. Barry challenges Ash to a battle and tells Ash that he will be entering the Pokémon battling event. As the two run off to have their battle, Johanna tells Dawn to go with them, and she runs off after them. Then Sayer shows up and tells Johanna that one of their booth salesman have gotten ill, and that they are one salesperson short. To help solve the problem, Brock offers to run the stand for him. Later, Barry's Heracross and are battling. Pikachu starts with a but Heracross is able to block it. Then it uses and hits Pikachu. As the battle continues Barry notices a flying over. Dawn looks it up on her Pokédex and Barry runs off following it with Ash and Dawn in pursuit. As they catch up, they see a big tent up ahead with a , a , a and an are outside doing circus tricks and the Xatu they've followed is standing on the rooftop. Barry tells Ash and Dawn that the tent used to be a part of the festival. A clown comes out of the tent and invites them in the tent which he says "it connects the past, present and the future". Ash wakes up alone in a field of tall grass. He stands up and sees a and a . Ash wonders why they are so big then a big group of fly over. An runs up a tree and they are all bigger than normal. A walks by along. Then a pack of appear and they chase Ash who runs away and falls down a hole. As he gets back out a runs by and Ash climbs out of the hole to follow it. Meanwhile, Dawn is standing along a riverbank, calling for Ash, Barry and . A flies in the sky and a and a jump out of the water. They are all bigger than usual. She sees a Natu hop by and looks it up on her Pokédex. She wants to send her Pokémon out but her Poké Balls are not working. Elsewhere, Barry is sitting on the edge of a cliff, watching groups of over-sized , and graze. He spots a Natu and follows it. Brock is trying to run his booth and lets out his Pokémon to help him. He begins to play the games, but no one approaches. is watching people play their scoop game, but no one can catch one on their net. Jessie gets mad when one of the kids say the game is rigged but James stops her from doing anything. Then a man walks up and grabs one of the nets. James observes him and informs them that the man may be the famous Goldeen Scoop Master. As Barry stands near a tree, he has a flashback of rubbing some honey on it when he was younger. He squats in a patch of grass and waits until a Pokémon walks up, which is a . The flashback ends and Barry sees a jar of honey. He goes up and spreads some on a tree and his Heracross flies up. He begins to eat the honey and Barry begins to freak out. Then he sees the same Natu he saw a little while ago. Ash is walking through the forest and sees an over-sized running past him. Then he accidentally steps on a 's feather which begins to follow him but is taken out by Pikachu, who is also larger than normal. A group of Spearow show up and Pikachu takes Ash onto his back. As it starts to rain, the Spearow have already reached them and Pikachu stops, dropping Ash down. He uses and to get rid of them. After the battle is over, the rain ceases. Meanwhile, Dawn is attacked by a group of Ariados which use their strings and trap her in their web. Then Piplup shows up and breaks the web with his . He then catches Dawn and together they leave. The scene returns to Brock and his Pokémon standing at their booth with nothing to do. At the other booth the Goldeen Scoop Master has caught a large number of Goldeen. James intervenes and challenges the Master. Ash is riding Pikachu who both spot the same Natu as before. Ash remembers the Xatu from the rooftop of the tent and orders Pikachu to follow it. On the other side, Piplup is swimming in the river with Dawn on his back. They spot the same Natu and begin to follow it. The scene reverts to the contest between James and the Master. Both are at the last Goldeen but the Scoop Master's net rips and James wins the challenge. Due to the excitement of the challenge, every viewer offers to take a shot. As Dawn and Piplup follow Natu, they suddenly bump into Ash, Pikachu, Barry, and Heracross, who were all following the same Natu. Then, the Natu creates an illusion of the Tent and summons a . Ash and Dawn attack the Camerupt but it takes no damage. Then Barry comes up with the idea that they should hit it on the rings on its side. Heracross fires a and one of Camerupt's craters erupt. Piplup fires a Bubble Beam and the other crater erupts. Pikachu finally uses and Camerupt sends out a large explosion. They all then find themselves back outside the tent and find Xatu flying above them. Barry follows it again but eventually bumps into somebody, who was actually Tower Tycoon Palmer, and also Barry's Dad. The scene temporarily turns to Team Rocket being congratulated by Sayer and then back again to the group along with Palmer. He explains them about their encounter with Xatu from before. They all come back to the festival and Dawn asks Barry how he thought of hitting the rings on Camerupt. Meanwhile, Brock, still without customers on his stand, exclaims how bored he is. Major events * meet up again with , who has returned for the Twinleaf Festival. * and meet , head of Sinnoh's and Barry's father. Debuts Humans Main series debuts * Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * * Johanna * Sayer * Izzy * Cara * * Goldeen Scoop Master Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * * * * * * * Trivia * The dub title of this episode is a play on song, album, and film, " ". * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: . ** Professor Oak's lecture returns after a ten episode hiatus. Interestingly, it returns one episode after makes an appearance in the anime. * This is the first episode featuring where his does not appear. * This is the first episode to use music from Giratina and the Sky Warrior. * Ash, Dawn, and Barry relive scenes when they were beginning as Pokémon Trainers: Ash is chased by Spearow in the middle of a storm, Dawn is chased by Ariados, and Barry was slathering Honey on a tree. ** This episode aired the same week that Stopped in the Name of Love! aired in America, in which Dawn and Piplup also had to deal with a group of Ariados in the same way they did when Dawn was beginning as a Pokémon Trainer. ** During the flashback of when Barry caught his Heracross, he was wearing a straw hat. In a flashback in The Ties that Bind, Ash was wearing a similar straw hat. In both flashbacks, both Ash and Barry were beginning Pokémon Trainers, and trying to catch Pokémon (Ash was fishing, and Barry was slathering Honey on a tree). * Palmer makes his debut appearance exactly 100 episodes after Cynthia made hers. Coincidentally, they both made cameos in Arceus and the Jewel of Life battling each other, and they shared the same battle music in . * Team Rocket does not blast off or recite their in this episode. Errors * Nidoqueen's lower jaw is colored blue instead of cream. * In one scene, the Poké Ball symbol on Dawn's hat is darker than it should be. * In that same scene, one of Dawn's yellow hair clips is missing. DP140 Error.png|Dawn's missing hairclip DP140 error 2.png|Nidoqueen's blue lower jaw Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 140 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes directed by Nobutaka Chikahashi Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Episodes focusing on Barry de:Ein kleiner Umweg es:EP609 fr:DP140 ja:DP編第140話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第138集